Dirty Work
by Fred E Coyote
Summary: One ship, Three males, no aircon. I think we can probably see where this is going... A commission for a friend on FurAffinity . Contains the usual, slashy mess as most of my other works, but at least I started writing again, eh?
1. Chapter 1

"Tech, what have you done now" Ace asked irately.

"It's my new Porta-Lab!" Tech cried proudly

"Go-on. Let's-see-it-then" Rev persisted

"Ah...its not built yet." Tech added, reluctantly.

"So there isn't a Porta-Lab." Ace said, confused and rather miffed.

"Well, its almost done." Tech said, regaining some composure.

"Okay, then-why-do-you-need-us?" Rev asked

"I need you two to help me finish it." Tech said, slightly dreading the response

Rev's jaw dropped and his arms fell to the floor. "But-Tech! I've-just-dealt-with-that-goo-monster! It's-my-break!" He looked up at his boyfriend in disbelief, who was fumbling with the laboratory door.

Finally getting it open, Tech lead his teammates in. The room had a drawing board which schematics for the ship and a large blue tarpaulin matt they would build it on. At the sides were the spare parts they were allowed to use.

Eventually they started work.

Not five minuets had passed and Ace decided to play a prank on Rev. He got himself a glass and filled it halfway with water.

He then went over to Rev. "You see this glass of water?" He showed him and Rev nodded.

"It's half empty." Ace said with a smirk, knowing Rev's reaction

"It's-half-full!" Rev cried

"The glass is too big." Said Tech from over their shoulder.

Ace huffed. "Naw, Tech, your just a... I dunno really..."

Ace then noticed Tech's bike "Hey nice bike! Where did you get it?" He asked

"Well," replied Tech, "I was walking back to the HQ the other day when this young lady rides up on this bike. She jumps off, takes off all of her clothes, and says 'You can have anything you want!'"

"Good choice," said Ace, "her clothes wouldn't have fit you anyway."

"Well..." Started Tech "...they fit reasonably well..."

Tech was up a ladder and had noticed one of the main hull panels was too large and needed a saw to cut it to size. He saw Rev on the ground and yelled down to him, but Rev couldn't hear him so Tech used hand signals. He pointed to himself, meaning, "I", then at his knee, meaning, "need", then he moves his hand back and forth, meaning, "saw".

Rev nodded, then dropped his trousers and began to masturbate.

Tech ran down the ladder and shouted out, ''What are you doing Rev!? I was saying that I needed a saw!''

Rev looked Tech and said, ''I knew that. I was just trying to tell you that I was coming.''

An hour and a half went by, in which time the Porta-Lab was almost complete, except for one slight issue.

"It doesn't start." Tech moaned.

"Have-you-tried-turning-it-off-and-on-again?" Rev suggested.

"That only works on computers." Tech sighed.

"So what can we do?" Ace asked

Tech replied; "Open the door to the engineering section and look inside. Adopt a puzzled expression and shake your head slowly ..."

It was getting rather hot in the lab, the thermostat had been climbing all day, but now seemed to be near the height of the heatwave.

"Can-we-turn-the-air-con-on?" Rev asked.

"I wish, Duck's got his new Justin Bieber CD and he's hogging all the damn power to run his stereo. I was halfway through "Unleashed in the East" and the record player shuts down 'cos Duck is a Beliber or whatever." moaned Tech.

Rev groaned and kicked the air-con unit. Tech was starring out the window at the beach.

"Look at all those hunky raccoon's we could be shaggin'." Tech said, peering longingly out of the window.

"It's your fault we have to stay in here anyway, we could be out shagging, but nope, we have to help the brain box with a boner build a porta-lab." Ace moaned.

Tech took his gloves off. "I guess we should just have a break."

* * *

**So, can Tech, Rev and Ace fix the ship, or will they just have massive amounts of sex?  
Well, considering I'm writing it... I think it's quite easy to estimate**


	2. Chapter 2

**The temperature, it gets hotter  
The boys, they get sweatier  
My di... okay, you get the idea...**

* * *

They all sat down and Ace broke out his copy of GQ magazine.

"Look at the piercings on this guy." Said Ace, showing Tech his magazine. "That's crazy."

"I dunno, I think they look sexy" Tech said.

Ace took the magazine back. "So how much do you think it'd cost for a pair of pierced nips?"

"You know how much I like a good pair of "nips"" Tech said.

He then moaned. "Its too ruddy hot."

He took off the top part of his suit to reveal his well-built masculine body and Rev stared lustfully at him as the sun shone on Tech's abs and nipples and sweat dripped down his fur and and some dripped directly from his pecks and nipples onto the floor.

Tech noticed that Rev was giving him the eye. "Not now Rev, we've got to sort out this technical fault." The coyote said, arms folded again.

They then got back to work...

...by which I mean Tech had given the two an extended briefing, Ace was texting on his tri-Phone and Rev was in a minor strop.

"And what were you going to do earlier that was so important?" Tech demanded, arms folded.

"Masturbate, like-I-do-every-break-time!" Rev objected.

Tech groaned.

"What? It's-natural!" Rev cried in defense.

"Your not supposed to tell all your friends about it." Ace told him. "What if we don't wanna know?"

"But-" Rev began but Tech took over

"Like you can talk."

Ace walked off to try and get more reception on his phone, so Tech turned to Rev. "Monday he say's he's "rebuilt the bridges" with Lexi and he's givin' it lip about how he's done this and that too her. Then by Tuesday he's on about how he gave Duck a reach-around and a rimjob-"

"And-he-did-'im-doggy-style" Red added.

"-and now." Tech looked up at Ace. "A little birdy came to see me."

"What did Lexi say now?" Ace groaned, starring at Tech.

"Oh nothing of interest." Tech said looking back at his work.

"Good."

"Just that you're sleeping with Slam." Tech said like it was a normal thing.

Ace froze

"Slam! But-his-dick! I-mean, I-don't-think-he-fully-understands-how-it-works-b t-it-must-be-really-really-really-really-really-bi g!" Rev exclaimed, half worried, half fascinated and lustful.

Tech was just attaching the right front end at this point.

"Well, I did give him a blow once. He may be mindless and clumsy, but damn hes got a good cock." Tech said, poking around in the wiring, looking for some kind of fault

"What's it like?" Ace asked.

"Its gorgeous, really thick and so juicy, you just have to lick a little and he's pre-ing and that gets everywhere and its so delicious and sticky... just thinkin' about it's gettin' me hard." Tech moaned, licking his lips.

"Tech, your never this saucy normally." Ace added, handing his aroused teammate the rivet gun.

"He's-always-like-this-in-here." Rev confirmed "Hang-on. Ace,hasn't-Slam-allowed-you-near-his-cock-yet?"

There was another silence.

"Well, I started at the feet, I got to his giant balls and then the alarm went before I could play with anything else." Complained Ace, as he glued the aero foils on.

"Gutted." added Tech "What were his balls like?"

"There alright, not the best, there just a bit too large, you know."

"Probably-should-have-thought-about-it-before-you- slept-with-him." Rev added, cheekily

"Well at least I didn't shag that squirrel, Reg." Ace said, getting back to his work.

"Yes Rev, you ruined all music by shagging him. You know Squirrelsex?" Tech said

They heard Duck cry. "Scrillex!"

"Your mums Scrillex" They all cried pointlessly

The heat of the midday sun was really beginning to win not just the battle but also the war. Looking for this electrical fault was like getting a bunch of teenagers to revise for a maths test whilst they were watching a porn movie. They're not interested and nor, at the time, do they care.

Tech was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He was frustrated, he'd almost gotten it complete and only one fault stood in his way from completing his task but he couldn't for the life of him out what the problem was. He was also insanely, crazily, perhaps illegally but certainly stupidly... horny. He couldn't keep images of pulsating, hard cocks and sweaty muscle out of his mind. He had a theory that the heat had a large factor in this. His cock was stiff enough to hold up a bridge and hard enough to use as a riot shield.

He tried to ignore his lust and urges by checking for any cuts in the wiring in the underside cargo stash. There was a metal bar that was used to hoist oneself into the cargo stash. Tech jumped up and gripped it, but as he did this, his trousers slid completely down and almost off his person. He was left in his tight green latex pants. They were covered in a layer of sweat and were literally dripping with it.

He could think of nothing other than satisfying his sexual urges. He shook the trousers of and onto the ground then he wrapped his body around the bar until he was hanging underneath. He then decided to try something a little different. He pushed one heindpaw hard against the end of the bar, where it attached to the ship and took his other one and began to rub at his wet pants, hearing a satisfying squelch from them.

Then he heard Rev and Ace

"He's got us stuck in 'ere doing the woik!" Ace cried, "So lets do a job on 'im!"

"Yeah-we'll-fuck-'im-and-suck-'im-and-cum-on-'im" Rev cried.

Tech licked his lips and slipped off the bar and landed on the floor without making a sound.

He prowled towards the sounds of Ace and Rev, toying with his pants as he went. He then fell onto all fours and continued his stalking

Soon he caught up to his prey beside the right rear landing gear. He could smell Rev's sent from a mile away, and he could smell Ace's equally well. He closed his eyes and thought and dreamed about who he should pursue. He turned over and began playing with himself, almost like he was in a lust-induced trance. The he heard rustling. He looked across from him and saw Rev starring at him. There was an eternal moment of stillness as both predator and prey sized each other up. Rev began to undress. Tech was engrossed in the bird's figure as it revealed itself to him. Soon the roadrunners top was off, showing of his sleek figure. After that, the bottom half was off and pushed to one side. He was left wearing just a similar pair of tight red pants. The sweat ran down them in big droplets and the slid down the bird's bald exposed legs, enticing all his primeval sexual senses. Tech jumped to his feet hungrily. It was now so blatantly obvious he had a massive erection, he might as well not be wearing pants at all. It was only a few seconds form now that indeed, he wasn't.

Rev slipped his red pants off and threw them to one side, revealing his stiff cock.

Tech lost it.

He tore his pants into strands of fabric and hunched down on all fours, staring with desire at Rev's manhood.

"Meep-Meep!" Cried Rev.

Tech snarled and chased after Rev. Rev wasn't actually using his super-speed powers. In fact, he was barely running, more a fast jog but to Tech everything was moving insanely quickly.

He raced around after Rev until...


End file.
